


Jonerys Vampire AU (complete)

by FourTrisHEA



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jonerys, Romance, Vampires, daenerystargeryn, gameofthrones - Freeform, jonerysvampire, jonsnow, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourTrisHEA/pseuds/FourTrisHEA
Summary: Jonerys Vampire AU Summary:The Targaryen dynasty has peacefully led the largest vampire coven in Europe for centuries. Recent battles with the growing and ruthless Dothraki renegade tribe has begun to take it's toll on their peaceful existence.An alliance through marriage has finally been negotiated. Princess Daenerys will become the bride of Khal Drogo. Her travel to their lands will be dangerous, as many smaller renegade covens want to ensure the alliance never happens. Her death will guarantee many wars.The most lethal warrior, Jon Snow, has been tasked to guarantee her safe passage. The trip will be treacherous and unpleasant, and not only because of the rough terrain and weather. #slowburn #jonerysvampire





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic I shared on INSTAGRAM. I decided to add the START of the story here, you can find the ongoing story on Instagram, Wattpad or Tumblr. PM if you need more details. Story was completed December 2018. 176 parts total.  
> Some common questions:  
> Is it Jonerys? A: YES! This still will have a lot of angst, be slow burn - but yes - I am 100% committed to a happy ending. Just enjoy the ride, it will be full of ups and downs.

 

 

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/41868682951/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/41868682891/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/41868682881/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Parts: 1 (Jon) and 2 (Princess Daenerys)

**Part 1 & 2 **

 

**Part 1: Jon**

  
  
  


  
  
  
  


 

**Part 2: Princess Daenerys**

 


	3. Lord Ned Stark

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Jon




End file.
